1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical components, such as transformers, chokes and, more particularly, to a method and system for forming particulate or powder-like materials into a unitary, firmly-compacted body of material to provide transformers, chokes, commutators, rotors and/or stators for motors.
2. Description of Related Art
Powder metal bodies have been formed by means of pressure and heat. Such a method has also been used for forming unitary bodies from other particulate materials. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,405,574; 5,611,139; 5,611,230 and 5,689,797 all disclose systems and methods for compacting powder-like materials. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,689,797 discloses a method for producing an annular body wherein a container is filled with a particulate material and an electrically conductive drive member is used to induce a current in the container to cause a compaction pressure to be applied to the particulate material. This causes the material to compress and compact within the container into an annular body of magnetic compacted particulate material.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,139 discloses a structure for increasing the density of a powder comprising a support for receiving the powder and an electrically conductive driver positioned adjacent the support and a connector for connecting the driver to a source of electrical energy for energizing the driver to create a magnetic field to pressure the powder, thereby producing an integral part from the powder. These patents are owned by the same Assignee as the present invention, and are incorporated herein by reference and made a part hereof.
FIG. 11 shows a prior art magnetic compaction system having a direct current power supply A to which is connected electrical conductors B and C. Connected to the conductor B is a switch D which is also connected to a conductor E. The conductor E and the conductor C have joined there between a capacitor. The conductor E is also connected to a switch G which is also connected a connector H. The conductor C and the conductor H are connected to a solenoid I which encompasses an electrically conductive container I.
In operation, the switch is closed, and the capacitor F is charged from the power supply A. After the capacitor F is completely charged, the switch D is opened and the switch G is closed. When the switch G is closed, a large quantity of electrical current flows from the capacitor F through the solenoid or energizing coil 1. When the electrical current flows through the solenoid or energizing coil 1, magnetic pressure is applied upon the electrical conductive container J. This pressure acts inwardly upon the electrically conductive container J, and the transverse dimensions of the electrically conductive J are reduced. Thus, compaction occurs within the electrically conductive container J and the powder-like material K is compressed and compacted to form a dense body. Thus, the powderous material K within the electrically conductive container J becomes a dense body.
Due to the fact that the solenoid or energizing coil I tends to expand radially as current flows there through, suitable means have been employed to restrain the coil I against lateral expansion as current flows there through. For example, as shown in FIG. 11, a wall L may closely encompass the energizing solenoid or coil I and restrain the solenoid or coil I against expansion as current flows there through.
One problem with the current designs and configurations of ferrite-based transformers is that they tend to be relatively large. Consequently, the costs associated with manufacturing and producing such transformers tends to be relatively high, and reliability is not as good as desired.
What is needed, therefore, is a transformer design and manufacturing process capable of utilizing dynamic magnetic compaction technology which facilitates reducing the size of the parts, such as the transformers, and which reduces or eliminates the number of manufacturing and assembly steps required by prior art techniques.